Feelings
by Serene666
Summary: Have you ever wondered...That there is an unknown person in someone whom you have known for a long time. And you start seeing them in a different light altogether. When these newly found feelings confound you yet makes you feel complete...
1. Back to normal

**_A/N:_**

 ** _It has been so long since someone published a story on JN. I know that many fans like me keep scrolling down the fanfiction page for a captivating story. I dedicate this story to all the lovely readers out there who are still obsessed with Twilight._**

 ** _I have a rough draft of the remaining chapters._**

 ** _[For first few chapters, It will be in JPOV. I'm thinking of including different POV. But my main focus is on JN.]_**

 ** _OK..I'm done_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the story line. I am only responsible for what i publish from now on :)

" _All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters._ _You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a friend, or a lover_.

 _-Stephenie Meyer_

It's been two weeks since the war took place. Everything started falling into place. I have never felt this tranquillity before.

Nessie came down to the lawn and hugged her parents. Their faces are radiating with priceless happiness. This scene could instantly bring a smile on anyone's face. Then Nessie looked at me.

I felt the same pull that I experienced when I first saw her beautiful eyes. I am really thankful to god for bringing this amazing girl into this world. Nessie revived me back into a wonderful life all over again. The past seems really insignificant and very distant now. It's like I couldn't remember anything before she was born. But now the sole purpose of my existence is right in front of me. I am ready to embrace what life has decided to offer me.

I was brought back to reality when Nessie greeted me.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled.

"Hi Nessie!" I patted her head.

I could see from the corner of my eyes Bella glaring at me for calling her daughter Nessie.

Suddenly I'm afraid of what she's gonna do. Break my limbs perhaps.

 _Oh lord! Please save me_. Edward chuckled. He found this amusing as always.

Edward said "Don't worry Jacob. The guests will keep her busy."

Bella stared at both of us curiously to know what her husband meant. Edward just smiled.

Bella thought for a moment and shrugged it off saying "Whatever. Come on Nessie. We have to bid farewell to our guests. See you around Jacob."

"See you guys."

With that all three of them waved and set off towards main house.

I started running in the opposite direction and phased once I reached deep inside the woods. I could sense Seth, Quil and Embry running too.

" _Hey Jacob!"_ all greeted at once.

" _Hello! How are you guys doing?"_

" _Cool!"_ Embry remarked

Everyone agreed. I could hear dejected thoughts of Seth.

" _Seth!"_ I called.

" _Yes Jacob."_

" _Any news about Leah?"_

" _Yeah! She called my mom."_

" _What did she say?"_ Quil asked.

" _She told that she needs some time to sort out things and will come back soon."_

" _Oh!"_ everyone said.

" _If not for mom, she might not come back."_ Seth said.

We all know that Leah felt much better after she left Sam's pack. I treated her like my sister since we all grew up together.

She helped us a lot during the fight even though there's a lot weighing her down. She felt really obligated towards the pack. But after Alice and Jasper placated the whole situation, she ran away asking not to follow her. We didn't observe at that moment. Only Seth did. We made a desperate search to track her but left hopeless. She didn't phase in a while.

At least she is in contact with her mom. We couldn't complain that she needs some time.

" _Hope she comes back soon."_ I said.

" _Yeah!"_ all agreed. I phased back.

I went back to home for dinner. I could hear some mushy conversation of Rachel and Paul from outside. What the hell is he doing until now?

I knocked on the door, no one responded. So I went inside through the back door of kitchen.

Dad sat alone at the dining table probably waiting for us.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey Jacob! You are on time."

"What's Paul doing here?"

"Rachel asked him to join us for dinner. Go and call them."

"Man!" I exclaimed loudly knowing that Paul would hear and retract from whatever they are up to.

When I went into the living room, both were cuddled up on the sofa.

 _Gross!_ I turned around and called.

"Get a room you two." They pulled back at once startled. Rachel blushed furiously.

"When did you come Jacob?" Paul asked.

"When you both were involved in something fishy."

"Ah!" Paul said scratching his head.

"Let's go." Rachel said and literally ran into the dining hall avoiding me. Paul followed behind.

"Did you not hear me approaching or you just turned a deaf ear to me?" I asked Paul once we sat.

Paul gave a crooked smile.

"You gonna pay heavily for this dude." Paul said looking towards Rachel.

I just ignored his comment.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence.

 ** _Please do remember that your reviews give me encouragement for my new endeavour._**

 ** _Feel free to drop your reviews and suggestions on how you would like the story to be..Thanks._**


	2. Sunny day

**A/N : **

_**Hello folks! Thanks for reading my story. I updated two more chapters. Follow me to keep a tab on the updates.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I could hear someone banging on the door continuously. I groaned and woke up to see who disturbed my sleep. When I opened the door Quil, Paul, Embry and some of my pack friends were there.

"Gooood Moooorning Alpha" they sang and laughed. Even I laughed along with them unable to resist their voices. I mock saluted. They laughed some more.

"What's up guys? It's not even 6 o'clock." I asked when my laughter subsided.

"Look outside. The weather is awesome. We thought of playing volleyball in the beach before it gets hotter." Paul replied.

Then I looked outside. The sun just rose and the sky is in reddish orange color. I could feel warm breeze on my skin. It's very pleasant indeed since we rarely have sunny days.

"Will you join us?" Quil asked.

"I won't miss it for the world."

"Where is Seth?" I asked after I came outside.

"He didn't feel like playing it seems" Quil replied.

"Oh!"

Paul came up from behind and started walking beside me. "What's Rachel doing?"

"She worked until late night. She is still sleeping."

"Hmm" Paul exclaimed.

Rachel graduated from Washington College last year. That is where she met Paul. She got job offers in Port Angeles and Forks. But she chose Forks so that she could stay in La Push and take care of us. We are really proud of her.

We jogged along the forest edge watching an unceasing wave hit the shore. The water is sparkling as the sun rays danced on it. Some birds are chirping as if to greet us. I smiled.

Embry brought the ball. I was surprised to see that the nets were already tied up.

"Did you guys plan it yesterday?"

Paul spoke up "Nope. I saw the weather report after I was finished with phasing this dawn and gathered everyone on the way."

"Since when did you start watching weather report?" I scoffed.

"I don't have an option. I have to watch whatever my dad does."

"Anyways, we are glad that you watched it. Keep us updated everyday."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "I won't get paid for being your personal reporter."

I shrieked in a high-pitch tone "Just imagine. Welcome to our news reporter Mr. Paul Lahote...Ta-da!" clapping my hands. Rest of them clapped and laughed along.

"Very funny Jacob!" Paul grinned.

I can clearly see how much Paul has changed since he imprinted on Rachel. At first I was afraid that he would lose his temper with my sister. Now, he's a totally different man. He became more soft-spoken and understanding which is unusual. I am surprised to see how much love has changed him.

I wonder what my Nessie is doing right now. She must be sleeping.

"Let's get started. Team up guys."

We played a practice match and a series in which our team won. Wrestling bout took place then. For an outsider, it would like a real one considering our heights and personalities. Cliff diving was on our agenda next. We spent some time enjoying the sun bathe. Overall, I had a great start. Finally, we raced till the forest. It could have been exhausting for a mere human. Rather I felt my metabolism boost up.

I and Quil ran in a human speed once we came out of forest. Rest of them went to their homes.

"Jacob! Tell Nessie that Claire said 'Hi'."

"Sure bro. See you!"

"Bye." Quil went to his house.

The smell of baked muffins filled my nostrils as I approached home. I walked into the kitchen to find dad filling juice in glasses and Rachel cooking scrambled eggs.

"Good Morning Bro!" Rachel greeted.

"Good Morning sis!" I greeted with a smile. "Breakfast smells yummy as always."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. I served breakfast myself and sat beside Dad.

"Where did you go so early in the morning?" Dad asked.

I grinned. "We played volleyball and went for cliff diving."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah! I had a refreshing time."

"Good."

"Any plans outside?" Rachel asked me while serving scrambled eggs.

"Yeah! I'll drop by Cullen's house."

"Drop me at my office then."

"Sure Sis! Should I pick you up after the work?" I asked gulping down the juice.

"No worries. Paul will pick me up." Rachel grinned.

"Sure, Sure" I smiled. Paul is working as a part time accountant in a Bank near Rachel's Office.

I ate sumptuously and thanked Rachel for delicious breakfast. I washed up our plates and went to bathe. After getting ready, I called Rachel. I dropped her at the Office in my rabbit and went to Cullen's mansion. Alice opened the door when I was about to knock on it. _Vampires!_

"Hello Jacob! Come inside." Alice greeted in her sweetest tone.

Nahuel sat on the couch with his eyes closed. I went inside and sat beside him. All the remaining guests are gone. Nahuel said that he would like to explore this area as he never came here before.

Nahuel opened his eyes. "Hi Jacob"

"Hey Nahuel! Meditating huh?"

"Sort of." Nahuel chuckled "Are you free today?"

"Totally free."

"Okay. I am interested to know about your tribe later...If you don't mind. "

"No problem. I'll tell you." I said courteously.

"Thank you Jacob."

"My pleasure."

I can see Esme redecorating all the flowers in the house. We greeted each other.

"I don't think you need flowers Esme. Your house already smells like a flower garden." Esme and Nahuel chuckled.

"I know. But such gestures make me feel more humane." I smiled sympathetically.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked affectionately.

"No Thanks. I had breakfast."

"Edward, Bella and Nessie are still in cottage. They'll come in few minutes."

"Okay."

"Make yourself comfortable at home. Let me know if you need anything." Esme said picking up the old flowers on the coffee table and replacing them with pink orchids.

"Sure. Thanks." I politely smiled. Esme fled back to the garden.

Nahuel got up and looked at me "I'm going out for a hunt with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I'll catch up with you later Jacob."

"See you then!"

"Hey Dogie!" Rose sniggered while leaving.

"Hey Blondie!" I returned. Over these few years, our relationship has changed from deadly enemies to teasing friends. All thanks to Nessie. I felt more welcome here. I never thought that I would get to see the friendly side of Cullen's.

Emmett shouted from upstairs. "Hey Jacob! Wanna join playing this video game?" I went upstairs and sat on the bean bag picking up the console.

We played few games. Then I heard three pair of footsteps walking towards the house. I sprang up to greet them. Esme opened the door when I reached downstairs. They hugged Esme and came inside. Nessie gave a bright smile when she saw me. Her smile made my day.

"Jacob!" Nessie ran and hugged me followed by Edward and Bella.

"Shall we sit in the garden?" Nessie asked looking at us.

"Sure honey!" Bella patted her shoulders.

We sat in the lawn. Rest of the family came back from hunting and joined us. Emmett joined Rose. Nahuel settled down beside me. Nessie hugged her aunt's and uncle's. Esme brought some chocolates for Nessie which are one of Nessie's favourite human food.

"Hi Grandma!" Nessie hugged Esme.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Esme smiled and hugged back.

"Did Grandpa go to hospital already?"

"Yes sweetie. He had to attend an emergency case." They both sat down.

All of them seem to be enjoying the sun in their secluded home. They sparkled gloriously.

"Wow! We are sparkling." Nessie exclaimed noticing the same. Everyone looked at her and smiled. After sometime everyone went back to their daily routine leaving Edward, Bella, Nessie, me and Nahuel behind.

Then Bella told Nessie about the first time she saw Edward sparkling. Edward said some more stories. I observed Nahuel watching their gestures adoringly.

Around afternoon, Edward and Bella excused themselves to prepare Lunch. Nahuel taught Nessie how to play Brazilian Checkers. Bella called us for Lunch after sometime. We went inside.

"What did you do today Jake?" Nessie asked once we sat at the dining table. I reiterated the whole story. She listened keenly. "By the way, Claire told to say 'Hi'."

"Oh...I want to play with her. Daddy, can I go and play with her today?"

"Sure honey! But finish up your lunch first."

"Thank you daddy!" Nessie beamed.

"Jake, will you take me to her house." Nessie asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course!" I smiled.

I turned towards Nahuel "You can also come with us. I'll introduce my Dad. He can explain about our tribe very well."

"Sure!" Nahuel replied.


	3. From Dawn to Dusk

I took Nessie to Claire's house. Nahuel came along with us.

"Nessie!" Claire bounced up and down excitedly when she saw Nessie.

"Hi Claire!" Nessie went and hugged Claire giggling. Quil is also present there.

"Nahuel! This is Quil, my friend." I introduced.

"Hi Quil!" Nahuel shook hands with Quil.

"Good to see you Nahuel."

"Quil! I need a small favour." I asked

"Shoot!"

"Will you drop Nessie at our home by evening?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks…See you Nessie!" I turned to look at Nessie.

"Bye Jacob." Nessie hugged me and went inside with Claire.

Nahuel and I started walking towards our house in human pace.

"How did you adapt to the tribal culture?" I asked him.

"My Aunt Hulien and my mother belonged to a tribal community before I was born. So she brought me up in that culture even after we moved away." Nahuel sighed dejectedly. Maybe he was thinking of his mother.

"I am sorry that I reminded your mother."

"It's okay. Whenever I remember her, I feel miserable that she died because of me."

"Don't punish yourself for something you were not aware of. Fate, remember."

"Hmm."

"I miss my mom even though I don't remember her." I said recalling growing up with my sisters. I have only seen her only in our family albums.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Nahuel looked at me concerned.

"No worries." I brushed it off. "What do you like in here?" I asked him to change the subject.

"After seeing Edward's family, I can relate them with my ideal parents... despite our age differences you know." We chuckled. "I never got to spend time with my sisters as much. So I am making up that lost time with Nessie. She is such a clever kid."

"Yeah!" I smiled.

We arrived at our home. I introduced Nahuel to my father. My father was surprised to know that there were even more hybrids existing in this world. He explained about our Quileute tribe and answered some queries that Nahuel had. Nahuel seems really friendly.

I went to my room after sometime and called Quil to know if he would be here soon.

"Hey Quil! When will you come here?"

He put the phone on hold to ask Claire and Nessie.

"We'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. Meet me at the first beach."

"Kay!" I hanged up and came back to hall. Look's like they have wrapped up their conversation.

"Shall we go to first beach?" I asked Nahuel knowing he would want to see around this place some more.

"Yeah!"

"Dad! Will you come with us?"

"No Jacob. Charlie told that he would come here."

"Okay."

"Come on Nahuel."

We went to first beach on my rabbit. We reached there in five minutes and walked some distance and settled down on a rock near the edge of the cliff. The sun started to set.

Nahuel spoke up "I was wondering…How are you related to Cullen's? I mean you two are quite opposites in this supernatural world."

I chuckled "Well…The only reason I'm related to them is Nessie. She bonded us."

"Nessie? How?" He asked curiously.

"Well…Shape-Shifters undergo an experience called imprinting. The first time when we see the person who is meant for us, our whole world changes. It's not the gravity holding us onto earth anymore. It is that person. We bound to become whatever that person needs…a protector, a friend and a lover. Only their safety and happiness becomes our prime concern…Imprinting is more like finding our soul mate on first gaze."

"So, that means…you imprinted on Nessie." Nahuel stated understandingly.

"Yes."

"Wow …The whole imprinting thing is intriguing. But she's still a kid right…How does it work?" Nahuel asked genuinely interested.

"In case of other wolves, it started out as a romantic relationship since both the imprinter and the imprintee were adults. You saw Quil and Claire earlier right?"

"Oh! Yes."

"Quil and I are the only ones who imprinted on a kid. My case is an exception as I imprinted on Nessie the day she was born plus she is a half vampire/human. Since she is still young, I only feel the urge to keep her safe and sound. As she grows older, our feelings might change into something more. But i'm content with what I have now."

"It sounds so magical."

I smiled contemplating how lucky I am to have someone to care, love and cherish forever.

It was twilight by the time we wrapped up our conversation.

At some distance, I could see Quil running with Nessie and Seth. Behind them, I saw Leah jogging towards us. I stood up astonished. Nahuel followed my gaze and stood up. Nessie came and stood beside me holding my hand.

"Hi Leah! Where have you been? How are you?" I asked unable to contain my excitement. She looked at me for a moment and turned her attention towards Nahuel. They both stared at each other.

"What is he doing here?" she asked slowly after a long silence.

"He came here to know about our tribe. He's not vampire. He's just like Nessie and means no harm to humans." I explained knowing that she hates Vampires.

"Okay." She paused looking at him intently.

Seth interjected "Leah wants to share something with us."

"Really? What is it?"

"I want to talk privately with you guys." Leah told looking at Seth and me.

"Oh!" I said looking down at Nessie.

"Hey don't worry. I'll drop her at home." Quil said understanding my concern.

"Thanks Quil. Tell Edward what happened." I handed over Nessie to Quil.

"I'll see you at cottage before you sleep." I promised Nessie.

"Okay." She smiled and went back with Quil.

I turned towards Nahuel who is still staring at Leah.

"Nahuel! This is Leah. She is the first wolf girl in our tribe and this is Seth, her brother."

"Oh! Nice to meet you Leah." Nahuel smiled.

"Hi!" Leah smiled uncomfortably.

"Hi Seth!"

"Hi Nahuel!" Seth shook hands with Nahuel.

"If you excuse us, we will be back in few minutes." I asked Nahuel politely.

"You guys carry on. I'll wait here." Nahuel smiled.

We started running towards forest near us. Leah looked back at Nahuel and whispered so that only we could hear "I don't want him to overhear our conversation." We ran some more until we were out of supernatural hearing range. We found two logs facing each other. I and Seth sat on one and Leah on the other facing us.

"Seth! Do you already know what she's going to say?" I whispered to Seth.

"No idea. She wants to talk to both of us. We ran straight to the first beach after she met me and Quil." Seth explained. I can see that he is so relieved that his sister is back.

"So?" Seth and I asked Leah.

"I know you guys have so many questions for me. But before all that, I wanted to share something important with you guys. I trust you both with my decisions…Now, I wanted you people to tell me your opinion." Leah said seriously.

"You can tell us anything, you know. We will always be on your side no matter what." Seth assured. I agreed.

"What is it Leah?"

"I imprinted."

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger!_** ** _What do you think?_** ** _Any guesses on whom Leah imprinted?_**

 ** _Let me know in the review section below._**


	4. Welcome Back

**Thanks for the reviews** _ **SnapeSnapeSevRusSnape**_ **and** **JakenessieAddict. Love y'all readers.**

* * *

"What?" Seth exclaimed loudly with an incredible look plastered all over his face matching mine.

"I imprinted." Leah reiterated confirming what we heard from before.

"Wow!" was all we said. Leah is worthy of it.

"Is it a good wow or a bad one?" She asked looking at us suspiciously.

Seth grinned widely.

"Definitely a great wow. When did this happen? And why did you run away without telling us?" He started asking worriedly.

"How are you feeling about it? Who is it Leah?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity.

"Whoa! One question at a time… Stop worrying since I'm here now." She came towards us and patted Seth's head and smiled a little. She went back and sat on the log.

"To begin with… I imprinted just before I ran away." she told.

"Why did you run away? Does it have something to do with your imprint?" I asked. I sensed Seth stiffen beside me.

"No! I didn't even get to talk to him then. It's just me. My emotions got in the way when I saw him. I was overwhelmed by everything that was happening to me. That is why I ran away…to escape from everything momentarily hoping that would appease my brain. It took me a while to figure out everything and accept the fact."

We listened carefully trying to comprehend what she was saying. She looked at me and smiled "Now I understand why you people can't stay away from your imprints. This pull is undeniably strong." She looked at her hands lost in her thoughts. I understood what she meant. I felt the same when I first saw Nessie.

"Who is it Sis?" Seth asked breaking our train of thoughts.

"Oh!" She looked up surprised.

We looked at her expectantly.

"It is that guy we talked to before we came here…His name is Nahuel. Isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said thinking about the way they both stared at each other.

"What do you guys think?"

Seth went up to her hugged like he doesn't want to let her go alone again. "You deserve all the happiness in the world Sis. Whatever you decide is up to you. I'm glad that you are back. Don't you dare leave again like that and leave us worried."

Leah looked guiltily at him "I'm sorry I did that. I promise I would never do that again."

I gave her a hug "We are very happy for you Leah." I smiled.

"I got to hang out with him a couple of times. He seems really nice. You should talk to him soon." I said.

"I am worried about that though. How do I explain about our kind and this imprinting? Will he accept it the way I did?"

"Don't worry. I sort of told him about all of it. All he needs to know is that, you imprinted on him." I smirked.

"What do you mean?…How?" Leah enquired.

"He asked about my bond with Cullen's. So I explained about how imprinting works. He took it coolly and even mentioned that this is indeed intriguing. I bet he would love to hear it from you." I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Oh!" was all she said.

"When should I talk to him?" She wondered.

"The sooner, the better."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow I guess. I have to see my mom first and talk to her."

Seth wrapped his hand around her shoulders and started walking back.

"Take your time. Come on Now! Let's get going." I followed besides them.

"You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting. Do you?" He said winking making me laugh. Leah slapped lightly on his shoulders blushing.

We reached the edge of the forest in no time. I saw Nahuel who stood up as soon as he saw us. His eyes were glued to Leah the whole time and vice-versa. Imprinting works both ways I guess.

"Good to see you man! Take care." Seth said hugging Nahuel sideways.

Nahuel was taken aback. He recovered and returned the hug. "Good to see you too." He said looking at Seth and then his eyes lingered on Leah.

"You can come here whenever you want to." Seth invited smiling.

"Yes. Think of this place as your second home." I added further.

"Oh Thanks. I would love to!" Nahuel said still in a trance.

Leah glared at Seth and me hinting that we gave away too much already.

"Uh! We got to go. See you around." She told us both. Nahuel looked like he wanted to say something to Leah. His face is quite obvious.

"Okay! Are you guys free tomorrow? I would like to catch up with you all if you are." He asked looking at us. We could guess why. I smirked looking at Seth who did the same.

"Sure thing." I said. Seth nodded too.

Nahuel smiled and looked at Leah "Good Night."

"Good night." She replied back with a smile and waved goodbye walking in the opposite direction from our car. We waved goodbyes and headed back.

I could see a huge smile on Nahuel's face all the way.

"You guys are so friendly Jacob. I already like it so much. Thanks for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure. Wait till you see more."

"Oh Really!"

I chuckled.

"Yeah"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Nessie's POV is just a few chapters away.**

 **Stay Tuned :D**


End file.
